


Frozen Fractals All Around

by Hockey_3720



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M, Snow, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: "You okay there, Jules," Danny asked as amusement swam in his eyes.He rolled his eyes in amusement as another chill shot through Julian. Danny laughed and leaned forward to place his mug on the coffee table. Then he walked over to the chest on the side of the room where he grabbed a blanket. Danny walked back over to Jules and wrapped it around his shoulders."You okay, bubs," Danny asked as he got down on Julian's eye level. Julian just shivered more."Somewhat okay."





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, all my classes were cancelled for the day... So I figured why not?

The door swung open and hit the wall with force before feet padded across the carpeted floor. "Jules," was what Julian could hear before he felt the body jumping on his bed. "Julian," the voice called again, soaking with excitement. 

 

"Ugh. Leave me alone Dola," Julian groaned into the pillow as he closed his eyes tighter. "I wanna sleep. Mmm… Long… Practice… Yesterday." 

 

"C'mon! Jules! There's snow! Fucking snow! The world's entire crack supply is covering damn near the entire state," Danny exclaimed as he practically straddled Julian and shook him. 

 

"Dola," Julian complained as he attempted to burrow further into his covers, "You're an idiot. Use today to sleep in." 

 

"But Julian," Danny cheered as he stopped shaking Julian, "It looks so fluffy! C'mon! Get your lazy ass up." 

 

Julian groaned and grabbed his pillow to place it over his head. "What the fuck time is it," he asked, his voice muffled by his fluffy white pillow. 

 

"Uh… Seven thirty-two," Danny quickly replied as he slapped Julian's bareback with his hand. The sound of the skin-on-skin contact echoed throughout the bedroom. 

 

"Leave me the fuck alone," Julian grumbled and swiftly moved so Danny fell off of him and onto the empty part of the bed. "Go back to the guest room and sleep. Wake me up at a reasonable time." Julian still refused to open his eyes. 

 

"Ugh," Danny complained, "You suck, Julian! I'll give you until eight." He moved off the bed and began to walk out of the room. 

 

Julian couldn't respond because he was already out like a light. 

 

"And then you just need to-," Tom was saying when the entire area, went white. 

 

"Holy fuck," Julian called out as he shot up in his bed and looked around the room to see Danny standing at his window, where he had just opened the shades. He squinted as his eyes focused. "Dola! You fucker," Julian groaned as he fell back into his pillow and draped his arms over his eyes. 

 

"I said I'd give you until eight! It's now eight fifteen," Danny complained from the window as he moved back over to the bed and sat on the edge. He grasped Julian's arm in his hand and pulled it away from Julian's face.

 

"Ugh," Julian groaned as he looked up at Danny with tired blue eyes. "You fucker. It's a free day off, why can't we just do nothing for once?" 

 

Danny smiled brightly and rolled his chocolatey brown eyes at Julian's annoyance. "Come on man! Let's go outside," Danny begged Julian as he began to move so he could straddle Julian again. 

 

Julian quickly rolled out of the way and hopped out of the bed whereas Danny fell into the spot that Jules was just in. Julian stood there and placed both hands on his hips as he looked at Danny with a ‘really?' look. Danny's eyes trailed up and down Julian's muscular body. He licked his lips and suddenly shook his head at himself. "You're such a loser," Julian told Danny as he shook his head and shuffled off to the bathroom. 

 

"Hurry up in there," Danny called from the bed as excitement began to rise in his chest, "it's so beautiful out!" 

 

Julian rolled his eyes at Danny as he walked out of the bathroom with a tired look still displayed on his face. "Why am I friends with you, Dola," Julian asked as he shuffled toward his closet to grab a t-shirt. He turned around as he pulled it on.This was the first time he got a good look at Danny. Danny was wearing a Pats hoodie along with sweats and thick socks. He raised an eyebrow. "How long have you been dressed like that?" 

 

Danny shrugged his shoulders as he watched Julian move over to his dresser for a pair of sweats. "I don't know. Since I got up… So like… Sevenish," Danny's response came out as more of a question than an answer. 

 

Julian sighed as he shook his head again and sat on the edge of the bed so he could slide his black sweats on over his boxers. "You're fucking crazy, man," he complained under his breath as he stood back up to grab socks. 

 

Danny shrugged his shoulders as stood up once Julian was officially ready. "Oh well. Not my fault that snow is such a great thing," he informed Julian as the two of them began to pull on their jackets that were sitting on the couch by the door. 

 

"You know what? I'm the crazy one! I shouldn't have let you stay over last night. Okay, new rule… You're no longer allowed to stay the night here when there is a chance of snow," Julian informed as he slid on his boots and leaned down to tie them tightly. 

 

Danny began to laugh at Julian as he looked up from his boots. "You're ridiculous, Jules! You know you love me," Danny shot back with a contagious smile on his face. 

 

Julian now had his first smile of the day on his face as he shook his head at Danny and pulled his Patriots winter hat over his head. "You're an idiot, Dola."

 

"Oh shut up. Now let's go outside," Danny replied with a sigh as he walked toward the door with his winter hat and gloves on. 

 

Julian sighed and began to follow the older man to the door. When Danny pulled the door open, the cold December air hit their faces. Julian's blue eyes got wide for a second when he saw just how much snow was on the ground, at least a foot had to fall from the sky overnight… And it was just… So white… And bright… And the stuff was still fucking falling. Danny on the other hand, smiled brightly as he instantly ran out into the wonderland. 

 

He stopped about 15 feet from the door and turned around to face Julian. He leaned down and grabbed two handfuls of the fluffy white contents, then threw it in the air with a laugh. "Jules," Danny whined as he looked at Julian who was still at the back door with an eyebrow raised, "Come on! Don't be such a fun sucker!" 

 

"I'm just trying to understand," Julian replied as he watched his best friend standing smiling at him as the snow fell around them. 

 

Danny made an amused face at Julian as he began to move toward the blue-eyed man. "Understand what," he asked, his brown eyes also swimming with amusement. 

 

"How the fuck you like the snow so much," Julian simply replied as his blue eyes watched Danny approach him. "Like… You're from fucking Texas… You should hate it!"

 

"Why? Cuz it's fun to play with," Danny exclaimed as he leaned down to grab it again, then threw it at Julian's face. 

 

Julian quickly closed his eyes as he felt the cold substance hit his face. He shivered before he brought his gloved hand up and wiped it away. "What the fuck," he screamed when he saw Danny was no longer standing in front of him. One thing he could see, though, was Danny's tracks in the snow. "Danny! You know I can hear you laughing, you motherfucker!" 

 

With a sigh, Julian began to run and follow Danny's tracks. There was so much snow that even Julian could barely see Danny in his black coat against the white snow falling around them, however, Danny could easily see him in his red jacket. 

 

"Dola! Get your ass back here," Julian called as he ran toward Danny's figure. He continued to run after Danny when he got close enough to Danny he reached out, but somehow only got ahold of Danny's winter hat. Julian groaned as he fell further behind Danny and picked his pace up. 

 

"Come on, ya slow poke! You've gotta pick up your pace," Danny teased as he made a sharp turn and slipped, falling to the ground on his back, not so gracefully.  
"Oh! I got you now," Julian called as he ran and tripped over something under the snow. He went flying and practically landed on top of Danny, but was able to fall so only his left arm would be draped over Danny's chest and his face nearly buried in the armpit of Danny's coat. 

 

"Ugh," the two men groaned as Julian pulled himself up to look at Danny. His hands were on either side of Danny and he was hovering. 

 

After a second or so Julian had his signature smirk playing on his face. "I got ya, Dola," he mischievously said with a small sparkle in his vibrant blue eyes.

 

Danny stared up at Julian with a small smile on his face. The snow continued to drift into his dark hair and clot on his long, dark, eyelashes. "Yeah," Danny asked in a low voice as he looked directly into Julian's eyes, "Yeah you did." Danny let out a chuckle and brought his hands up and grasped Julian's hips. 

 

"Ya know," Julian continued to smile down at Danny. "You really aren't that hard to get… I let you have the lead for that long on purpose." 

 

Danny's face screwed up in confusion once again and shook his head, which made him get even more snow in his dark hair. "That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard," Danny pointed out as he shifted under Julian. 

 

Julian scrunched his eyebrows together. "Nah, it really isn't," Julian whispered as he lowered himself so his mouth was close to Danny's ear. Danny froze at Julian's hot breath on his neck. "Ya know, the biggest bullshit I've ever heard?" 

 

Danny swallowed. "W-What," he asked as he tried to find his breath again. 

 

Julian pulled away and looked Danny dead in the eyes again. Danny's eyes had something in them that Julian couldn't read. He'd never seen this look from his best friend before. 

 

Julian swiped some snow into Danny's face and quickly ran away before yelling over his shoulder, "A Texas Native who likes the fucking snow!" 

 

Danny laid there a few seconds, trying to not only get his breath back, but he also tried to register what had just happened. He sat up to see Julian running toward the house as he barked out a few laughs.

 

"Uh! Edelman," He shouted and got up to chase after Julian. Julian made it no fun though, he was sitting on top of a stone wall in the backyard. Danny slowly approached Julian as Julian smiled down at him with now rosy cheeks and a red nose. 

 

"Yes, Danny," Julian asked all innocent like as he looked down at Danny with the smile still playing on his face. 

 

"You're fucking ridiculous! If you weren't so high up and if there wasn't a chance you'd break something if I pushed you over that wall… I'd fucking push you right now," Danny grumbled as he jumped up and perched himself next to Julian. They locked eyes and he sighed, "I'd also fucking throw a big fat snowball in your face if this was packing snow." 

 

"Shut up," Julian shot at him as he began to shiver. The wind was really beginning to pick up. 

 

"Let's go inside and have some hot coffee," Danny told Julian as he jumped down from the wall. "You look fucking freezing you wimp." 

 

Jules shot him a glare. "God I fucking hate you!" 

 

Danny rolled his eyes at Julian and made his way toward the house. "You coming or not, loser," Danny called as he got to the door. 

 

Julian jumped down and jogged over to Danny as he rolled his eyes. Once they were both inside and the coffee was made, Julian sat on the couch next to Danny with his mug in his hands, still shivering. 

 

"You okay there, Jules," Danny asked as amusement swam in his eyes. 

 

As he rolled his eyes in amusement as another chill shot through Julian. Danny laughed and leaned forward to place his mug on the coffee table. Then he walked over to the chest on the side of the room where he grabbed a blanket. Danny walked back over to Jules and wrapped it around his shoulders. 

 

"You okay, bubs," Danny asked as he got down on Julian's eye level. Julian just shivered more.

"Somewhat okay." 

 

Danny just smiled and leaned in to place a light kiss on Julian's forehead. "It's okay, bubs," he stood up straight and watched the confusion on Julian's face. "I'll go make you some chicken soup." 

 

And with that Danny turned around and walked off to the kitchen. Julian was speechless, he had no clue what to say… He could barely register Danny's hot lips on his skin.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, Jules… What’s wrong,” Danny asked as he scooted over and placed a hand on Julian’s back. 
> 
> Julian flinched and pulled away. “I”m s-sorry. Nevermind, let’s just keep watching the news,” Julian said as he leaned as far over as he could without falling over the armrest of the couch. 
> 
> “Ju-,” Danny cut himself off with a sigh, “okay.” He slowly moved back over to his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is half-assed. I'm sorry.

“Jules, am I coming to you or are you coming to me,” Danny called from the kitchen as he began to scoop the homemade soup he had just made into bowls. 

Just as Danny turned around to call for Julian again, Julian came shuffling into the kitchen with the blanket Danny draped around him still on. He sat down at the table and looked over at Danny with sleepy eyes. “Hey sunshine, did you fall asleep while I was cooking,” Danny asked as he set a bowl in front of him. 

Julian nodded as he eyed the soup on the table in front of him. “Did… Did,” Julian stumbled on his words as he looked across the table to look at Danny, “Did you make this? You? Danny Amendola?” 

Danny rolled his eyes as he took a spoon full of the chicken noodle soup and popped it in his mouth. “You got a problem, Jules,” Danny asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Who the fuck are you and what have you done with Danny,” Julian asked as he took a spoonful and was pleasantly surprised. “Like dude… This is actually good. How?! Why haven’t you made soup for me before? And did I really have all these ingredients in my fridge?”

“Because you’ve never asked,” Danny shrugged, “And yes, you did. Are you less cold now?” 

Julian enthusiastically nodded. “Yes, I am. But like… Holy fuck dude, this is amazing,” Julian began literally shoveling the soup into his mouth and drank what was left in the bowl. He pulled the bowl away from his mouth and wiped his lips with his arm. “Please tell me there is more!”

Danny nodded and motioned over to the pot on the stove! “Yes,” Julian exclaimed as he jumped up and shuffled over to the stove to get himself some more soup. “I never,” he took a spoonful into his mouth, “knew you could cook.” 

The blanket fell off of Julian’s shoulders as he walked back to the table. When it did he looked back and shrugged before sitting back down at the table. Danny shook his head at the younger man. “You’ve said something along those lines like a million times now, Jules. You need to chill,” Danny told Julian with a chuckle. 

Julian only rolled his eyes in response and enjoyed his soup quietly. 

Later on, the two were sitting on the couch watching the news with one full cushion between them when Julian looked over at Danny with an eyebrow raised. “Dola,” Julian asked in a soft voice. 

“Yeah, Jules,” Danny asked as they continued to talk about the forecast and the amount of snow that was still expected. 

“I uhh,” Julian paused… How exactly do you ask your best friend why they kissed your forehead? “I’ve got a quick question for ya.” 

Danny now turned his attention to Julian with amusement in his brown eyes. “Uh, and I may have a quick answer for ya, Bubs,” Danny shot back with a smile playing on his thin lips. 

Julian sighed and ran his hands down his face. Then kept his head tucked so he was looking down at his lap. He couldn’t decide if he really wanted to ask the question or now. 

“Jules,” Danny asked as he shifted and faced Julian with a concerned look on his face. Julian only continued to look down. “Julian,” Danny asked using Julian’s real name this time, “what’s wrong, Bubs?” 

Not a word came out of Julian’s mouth as he began to shake his head. 

“Come on, Jules… What’s wrong,” Danny asked as he scooted over and placed a hand on Julian’s back. 

Julian flinched and pulled away. “I”m s-sorry. Nevermind, let’s just keep watching the news,” Julian said as he leaned as far over as he could without falling over the armrest of the couch. 

“Ju-,” Danny cut himself off with a sigh, “okay.” He slowly moved back over to his seat. 

A few minutes later Julian stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen. When he didn’t immediately come back Danny hopped up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Julian was sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of water in front of him as he looked down at his phone. “Julian,” Danny questioned with his eyebrows scrunched together. 

“Sorry, I was about to head out. I got a text from my mom,” Julian informed as he stood up from the table and grabbed his glass of water. 

“What's wrong, man,” Danny asked as he leaned against the archway of the kitchen and crossed his arms.

Julian sighed and shook his head as he attempted to get past Danny, but Danny swiftly moved over and got in his way. “Come on, man!” 

Danny shook his head and looked Julian dead in the eyes. Julian’s blue eyes displayed a look of nervousness. “Come on Jules, you gotta tell me,” Danny practically whispered as he moved his hand up and cupped Julian’s right cheek. 

Julian’s blue eyes closed for a second and then reopened to meet Danny’s deep brown ones. “I-I… Why’d yo-,” Julian was almost instantly cut off by Danny smashing their lips together. 

Julian moved his arms so they could be wrapped around Danny’s waist. Danny deepened the kiss and brought his other hand up to Julian’s other cheek so he was completely cupping Jules’ face. When they both pulled away from each other they looked directly into each other's eyes with smirks. 

“Is… Is that how you feel,” Julian asked as his blue eyes got a little wider. He tightened his arms around Danny’s waist in fear of losing Danny. 

Danny took a second. His brown eyes began to wander Julian’s face for how he felt about the big step that was just taken. After a second Danny nodded, his brown eyes showing hope. 

“Good,” Julian whispered and smashed his lips back into Danny’s. Julian began to push Danny back until Danny’s calves hit the couch and his knees buckled underneath him. He fell back onto the couch, breaking the kiss. 

“Jules,” Danny mumbled as he looked at Julian standing over him with wide and hungry blue eyes. Julian quickly moved so their lips connected again and he was straddling Danny. 

Julian’s eyebrows darted up at the feeling of Danny’s hard on underneath him as he ground down on Danny’s lap. “Mff,” was the only sound Julian could let out as he continued to kiss Danny and slide his hands down Danny’s sweats. 

“God you’re perfect,” Danny whispered as he pulled his lips away and flinched at the grasp Julian had on him. “Oh… Please continue.” Danny groaned and quickly latched his lips on Julian’s neck. 

“Are you sure you’re not gonna come right now, Dola,” Julian asked with half-lidded eyes. He could barely keep his eyes open at the pleasure of feeling Danny. 

“I might.” He had a devious grin on his face when he pulled away and made eye contact with Julian.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! :)


End file.
